Almost
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: He had everything he always wanted ... almost. He still wanted the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Almost**

"I have everything I always wanted... almost."

Lexie made a move to walk out of the exam room.

"Almost?" she asked.

"I love Sofia. I love that I have a kid. But I also love you."

"Mark we're still at different places in our lives. You want a family. You have a family."

"Ok."  
"I mean I'm seeing someone and Sofia doesn't need three moms. Even though I wouldn't be a mom. But Arizona and Callie won't want me in their lives."  
"Ok. Lexie if you don't want to be with me that's fine."

"I just I finally fell like I'm getting over you and I don't want to get over you but this thing with Jackson could be something," she said.

"Your seeing Avery!"

"I thought you knew." said April.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"Around the time you kept sending him to see if I was ok," she answered.

"Oh."  
"I have to go check of this paitent's scans," she said.

A phone started ringing and Sofia started stirring.

"Can you get my phone out of my pocket?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"I have a baby in my arms. So could please get the phone or take the baby?" he asked.

She nodded and put the scans down. She held her arms out and Mark placed Sofia in them, before pulling his phone out.

"Callie hi."

Lexie could only hear Mark's side of the conversation as she stared at Sofia.

"Yeah I'm still here. I'll come find you."

He glanced at Lexie, Lexie seems completely enamoured with Sofia, tears were rolling down her face.

"I'll come find you soon," said Mark, before he hang up.

"Lex," he whispered.

"She's amazing," she whispered.

"I know."

"You probably need her back," she smiled, moving to pass her back to her father.

"Yeah her mommy wants her," he smiled, as Sofia settled into his arms once more.

"You could be a part of this." he whispered, as he picked up the diaper and headed for the door. "Think about it." was his parting line.

"Well Mark you really know how to mess a girl's head up." thought Lexie, as she watched him walk off.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost**

 **Chapter 2**

Thoughts were swirling round her head. She had just gotten over Mark, almost, and she was happy with Jackson. She knew it wasn't going to be forever with Jackson and it was basically a distraction, but the sex was ok. I mean sex with anyone but Mark would be ok since Mark was amazing at sex.

Her thoughts delved into the memories of her and Mark. Of all their time together, not just the sex though that was pretty unforgettable. She hadn't yet had an image it improve it and she doubted she ever would. Her heart was confused, her mind a mess. Everything screamed to stay with Jackson but the small portion of her heart knew she needed to go back to Mark. Even though they had tried it twice and always end up with a kid of his breaking them up.

She sighed and gave into what she knew. She was in love with Mark Sloan. She would probably always be in love with Mark Sloan.

She saw her sister ahead of her.

"Meredith," she called.

"Hey Lex. You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah no can we talk?" she asked. "Privately."

Meredith nodded and they headed into an on call room.

"How did you. How did you know Derek was the one? Even after he chose Addison?" she asked.

"This about Mark?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah," said Lexie. "He just I. He's just said he had all he every wanted ... almost. And now-" she broke off.

"Your confused," said Meredith.

"He told me I could be a apart of it," she answered. "I'm not stupid Mere I know this thing with Jackson is only short term no matter how long it goes on. I have to admit to myself and out loud I'm still in love with Mark Sloan but-"  
"Sofia," said Meredith,

"Yeah Sofia. I'm not mad for her creation because we were broken up at the time," said Lexie. "It's just that we've tried this twice and each time it's ended with a kid."  
"Look no one is ready to be a mother. You can want to be a mother and it not happen or not want for it to happen or for it to happen at some point and it can completely knock you for six and you be a amazing at it. Some people have it Lex," smiled Meredith. "I've seen you in peads your good up there. I can't tell you what to do."  
"I know I just needed to vent," sighed Lexie.

"I think you need to think and sort though your feelings and decided because being torn like this is not good for Jackson and if your seriously thinking about going back to Mark then you need to break it off with Jackson before anything happens," said Meredith.

Lexie nodded.

"Everything nearly always works out in the end," smiled Meredith, before she exited the on call room.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
